five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Seliah
Introduction Seilah (セイラ Seira) is a character from Hiro Mashima's Manga Fairy Tail, is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates, She also serves as one the primary antagonists of the Mercrurius Prison Break Arc. Personality Seilah is a calm, collected woman who has a habit of making allusions to the structure of books in her speech, however, like all the other true Demons of Tartaros, she is incredibly cold and calculating, as well as extremely merciless. However she can drop her calm composure, when faced with unexpected situations, such as when Yukio first summoned her by accident, she remarked with shock and confusion. She can also be also be annoyed, such as when she assumed Yukio confused her for Zeref, in addition comically corrected him by pointing out two key differences (her horns and bust). As well as having a sarcastic sense of humor, when she informed Yukio of how Hades tried to wake up Zeref before and it cost him his life. She also displayed a sense of anger, when she initially assumed that Yukio summoned her as for his own amusement. She also has dislike towards people with lecherous thoughts, as her fellow guild member Jackal often stared at her, which is why she informed Yukio that her first rule for her co-operation was that he was not to stare at her in any lustful way. While she, like the rest of her guild show a superiority complex and animosity towards humans, unlike the rest of guild, she is shown to be co-operative towards humans who earn her respect. As shown when she teamed up with Yukio Hans Voralberna, she was impressed with his quick thinking, praising him on more than one occasion, even commenting on how is quite the orator. Also hinted she might actually care for his well-being, when she realized that she would leave behind if she would escape through Kako, which shocked her and even question herself if she does care for him, despite him being human. History (Fairy Tail manga) Selaih was created around 400 years ago along with rest of her kind by Zeref Dragneel, for a way for the latter to try and kill himself, a fact she did not know about, but was deemed a failure like the rest. She was then convinced by Mard Geer Tartoros to join the Tartoros under the pretext that it was E.N.D's will and with ultimate to goal to return to Zeref's side. She at one point became a member of the Guild's elite team the Nine Demon Gates. 400 year later the Tartoros begins to make it's move on the Mgaic World with fellow member Jackal beginning single handedly by assassinating every member of the Magic Council. Once the members gathers, Ezel expresses desire to go the next mission and complains to their leader Kyouka. Seliah tells him that they have been given orders in their tasks need to be done. Seliah along with rest of the gates, to go assassinate former members of the Magic Council. Arriving to Yuri's residence were she killed the latter. Not long after Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss arrives. She then takes control of Yuri's corpse and uses it to destroy the Communication Lacrima. Though she expresses that Marco Curse doesn't work well on the dead. She reveals her motives to them/ She comments on how unfitting the stories humans write are for Demons, taking control of Elfman's body at the same time; forcing him to strangle Lisanna. Elfman asks her to cease her actions, with Seilah informing him that in a Demon's story, there is no such thing as mercy. Elfman begs to her to stop on which she replies on what he will do in return. Oh which she frees him from her control. Knowing that it is, Seilah takes Lisanna from Elfman and frees him from her control. With him as her slave and Lisanna her captive, Seilah tells the Fairy Tail Mage to return to his guild with a Lacrima she provides and plant it there. Asked what it is, she reveals it to be an ultra-concentrated ether light sphere, one which is approximately 500 times as powerful as Jupiter and will destroy the guild. Shocked, Elfman claims he cannot do such a thing but Seilah replies that he can and will as her Macro is absolute Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war, Seliah was resurrected along with the rest Guild to fight the Conquers Coalition. 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' Seliah was minding her own business reading a book when she was suddenly summoned by Yukio Hans Vorarlberna by using a reverse kako technique, although he was trying to summon Zeref Dragneel to help in the prison break. Selaih reacted with shock, but then noticed Yukio and then approached him, questioning him about her location. Responded by saying that her creator was resting from his battle with Monkey D. Luffy. Though Yukio asked her if she could possibly get Zeref for him, she replied by telling of the last person, Hades tried awaken him, which ultimately costed him his life. She asked how Yukio a mere human summoned her, Yukio slightly annoyed about being called a mere human responded by asking for a little respect, and she merely replied that the only human she respected was her creator Lord Zeref. Yukio then explained his plans for he was going to ask his intended summon to assist him to help but Seliah instead. Seliah did not like the answer and believe that Yukio a mortal thought as nothing a play thing and was about to attack when Yukio responded that he wanted help with breaking of the prison. This interested Seliah and then asked why she would waist her time on helping and rest of prisons escape. Yukio replied by saying he use his Invaders must die to make her the biggest library and that Lord Konton assigned him task personally as well. Seliah liking the reward and not wanting to disappoint Konton agreed to the request. But she wanted to lay a couple of ground rules; Rule 1, Yukio will not look at her in any lustful manner (she made this partly due experience with her fellow guild Jackel who is a pervert) and because Yukio is a boy, however Yukio wasn't really interested replied that she as not her type and that her horns were a bit of a turn off. Rule 2, she replied that she only takes orders from Lord Zeref and Lord Konton and he could not boss her around. Yukio found this a bit unfair. But Seliah replied that their never has or never will a story in which demon takes orders from a human. Yukio mentally thought that he should introduce to some manga in his world. Yukio said that she be a least open to suggestions that can help the mission. Seliah complied and asked Yukio would interested in writing her next story. He said more a of gamer and that ass long as she respected his hobby he will respected her. Seliah now ready for the mission said is was that time for the chatting to end and that they had lots killing and liberty to do. However Yukio inform her that they currently in one his Private Chat rooms were time flows differently and that they don't need to rush. This interested Seliah who then asked if was she allowed to finish her book. Yukio wanting to stay on her good side allowed her finish book. When they reached the first cell. An annoyed voice that Seliah was farmiler caught her interest and she recognized the person who was the now Half-Demon Kuro and apologized at first for not recognizing him saying that had demonized so many volunteers. Kuro also knew her being one of the Nine Demon Gates. Seliah then mocked him saying felt embarrassed for him, herself, and the entire Tartoros and Zeref. Kuro sarcastically replied that did not care how she felt. Seliah gave a creepy smile and threated to show them why she out ranked him only for Yukio to stop them. After Yukio explained the what the plan was they were then approached by Alliance Warden Cosmo who didn't recognize her asked who she was. Seliah replied her new master and used her Marcao Curse to control her. Yukio then suggested that Seliah take Cosmo to each of the other Cells to release the other prisoners a suggestion Seliah agreed too and meet up with them later. Seliah and Cosmo arrived at the first cell which contained Luppi Antenor who she in cheerful (albeit sarcastic) manner. She then complemented Luppi on grasping what was happening so far saying that as an Arrancar he was almost like a Demon's Cousin. She was bit annoyed at Luppi narcissism. Luppi wonder why she was hear since he remembered her not being captured from she explained and that she was brought here by accident by Yukio and decided to help due Konton orders and her entertainment. Luppi then complained that won't be much help without his Zanputako'. Selaih then explained that Yukio and Kuro were already on the task of collecting their weapons. Luppi angry that they let Kuro. Seliah merely stated that they were to get everyone out from Luppi replied that does it have to be everyone. Relationships Acts Of Chaos Zeref As she is one of Zeref creations, she is very loyal and very respectful towards him. 'Collation' Konton As the leader and founder of the coalition she respects him referring him as Lord Konton, She is also slightly terrified of him as when gave her report on the prison and she was nervous in doing so. However she was shocked to hear his intentions on how he gave separate order for both the Jail-break and the Infiltration teams, solely for his own amusement, (despite knowing they would have to kill each other) and how he didn't care that he would lose their loyalty. She also thought that if any members of the Jail-Break Team and Infiltration Team were tried take revenge on him it would be a suicide mission and he could kill any of them with ease. Jackel She and Jackal are part of the same guild, Tartaos, and are both members of its elite team, the Nine Demon Gates, however she dislikes it when he stared at her in a lustful way. 'Luppi Antenor' Seliah has a respectable realitionship with Luppi, mainly because he is an Arrancar and a fellow evil spirit. Which according to her is almost like a demon's cousin. Though she is annoyed by his narcissistic behavior and did not side with him when argued about working with humans. 'Jail-Break Team' Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Seliah and Yukio share a mutual respect for each other. Originally Yukio tried to summon Zeref to help him escape from the Mercrurius Prison, but summoned Seliah by mistake. At first she was angered to be summoned against her will, but after learning of the situation, she was intrigued to help, and after Yukio informed her he would reward her with a very big library, with his Fullbring Powers, Invaders Must Die. She treats Yukio respect, even defending him when Luppi Antenor complained about him when she released him and again, when in his arrogance claimed that he refused to take orders from humans. She has praised him on more than one occasion, such as when he noted the difference between "ordering her" and "listening to others plan", in regards to her rule of "Not following anyone besides Konton & Zeref", amused by the comeback even commenting he is quite the orator. Also again, when Yukio and Seliah both agreed of not trusting Ikaruga, but decided to use her for the time being, which led to Seliah being impressed to his decision, even commenting that he thinks like a demon. Then once again, when Yukio placed her in a Chatroom where she could use her powers to the fullest, when confronting Jamba, Mary and Foster. Also it is hinted that Seliah might actually care for Yukio's well-being, when she realized she couldn't defeat Kisuke Urahara, even though she knew she could escape, through Kako, she was a reluctant to do so, because she would leave him, which shocked her due to her being a demon and him being a human, questioning herself if she has actual care for him. In addition she was in shock after Yukio saved her, against her will. Kuro A one point before the Battle of the Clover Town, Seliah met Kuro and remembered him as one of the humans who volunteered to be Demomized, She also mocked him saying him by saying he was an embarrassment for, him, herself and the entire Tartoros Guild because his actions and capture. Though the latter didn't care. Seliah merely smiled creeply and threated show why she outranked him before Yukio stopped them from causing a fight. Alliance Monkey D. Luffy Due to his actions against her creator Zeref, she hates him, even showing it by calling him a detestable brat. Kisuke Urahara Seliah faced off with Kisuke Urahara, during the Mercrurius Prison Break Arc, after overwhelming his Mod Soul Squad, Seliah attempted to control Kisuke with her Macro, and laughed in a mocking tone after placing her curse on him. However, after breaking off her curse with his spiritual pressure, Kisuke quickly overwhelmed her, was prompted to Seliah to mentally admit he was stronger then her and was on verge of defeating her if it had not been for Yukio timely intervention. Powers and Abilities As a member of one Tartaros elite team, the Nine Demon Gates, Seilah is one her guilds strongest members, as proven in the past as she was able to overpower one of Fairy Tail S-Class mages, Mirajane Strauss while she was in her strongest Satan Soul form, Satan Soul: Sitri Form. Through her Macro curse, she is able to fight a multiple number of enemies, as proven when she faced the Mod Squad of Jamba, Mary and Foster. 'Curses' Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro) : This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, as shown in her fight with Kisuke Urahara Mod Soul Squad, Jamba, Mary and Foster, where Seilah assaulted them with weapons, through the Chatroom, Yukio placed them within. However, the Curse is unaffected on Demons, or those who posses a Demon factor, such as she unable to control Mirajane, because of her Take Over Satan Soul ability. She also unable to control those with immense energy, proven when she attempted to control Kisuke Urahara with her Curse, but was rendered ineffective, after Kisuke increased his Spiritual Pressure. *'Limiter Release' (制限リミッター解除 Rimittā Kaijo): Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) : Seliah like the rest of her race has an Etherious Form. However before she can transform she must first use her Marco Curse on herself and order her limits away. During Fairy Tail's Guild war with Tartoros she able fight Mirajane in stiri form and Lisanna and almost defeating the latter. *'Energy Blast': * Demon Eyes (魔眼 Mame): *'Enhanced Speed': *'Flight ': Trivia - The relationship between Yukio and Seliah has received popular feedback, as such ND, decided to add them in his Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Omake series. * Seliah's Japanese VA is Aki Toyosaki * Seliah's English VA is Michelle Rojas who also voices Mini, from Fairy Tail and Gonbe and Nerine from One Piece. Category:Demon Category:Tartaros Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Jail-Break Team Category:Resurrected Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Coalition Captain Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intelect Category:Keen Intellect Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Created Beings Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Telekinesis Category:Fishman Island Coalition Unit Category:Wizard World